poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Round 5: The Indominus Round
Here is the scene where our Heroes are fighting the mind control Indominus Rex in the Villains' hideout base in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes arrive at the Villains' hideout base) Sonic: '''Where are they? '''Rigby: We don't know? But we're pretty sure their up to something! Adaigo Dazzle: (Off screen) Hello, Tino. (The Dazzlings comes out of the darkness) Tino Tonitini: Not you girls again! Sunset Shimmer: Stay away from my boyfriend! Bowser: I guess that if you don't want to join them. Dr. Drakken: I guess that we have to destroy you all. (Snaps his finger) (The mind control Indominus Rex appears) Rex Owen: Indominus Rex? Zoe Drake: Why is it on your side? Tirek: Because we are controlling it. Max Taylor: What?! You are controlling the Indominus Rex? Dr. Drakken: That's correct. Zavok: With the mind control device on it's forehead, it will never betray and kill us all. Mordecai: I can't believe this! Rigby: Free that hybrid, along with many Legendary Pokémon you are controlling! Attila: If you want to free them, you have to defeat our hybrid dinosaur! Ash Ketchum: As you wish! Pikachu: Pika! Tai Kamiya: Let's go Agumon! Agumon: Gotcha! (Agumon digivolves to Greymon) Max Taylor: Let's go! D-Team & A-Team: Right! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny & Tank grow into full size dinosaurs) Tirek: (In Red Genesect's voice) Destroy the enemy! Do it! Indominus Rex: RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!! Carver Descartes: Here it comes! Sora: Let's kill that hybrid dinosaur! (The heroes charge to the Indominus Rex and they fight, while the Villains are watching) Sonata Dusk: This is going to be good. Aria Blaze: Way to good. (Indominus Rex then hits Tino away) Tino Tonitini: I'll send you back where you belong! (Tino charges and attacks Indominus Rex) Adagio Dazzle: Go ahead, fight it off. But sooner or later, you have to lose and then you have to join us. Tino Tonitini: Wantta bet? (Then, the Indominus grabs Tino and then throws him into Rigby) Rigby: OWW! Tino Tonitini: That is one tough control hybrid. Ash Ketchum: Leave it to me and my Pokemon! Greninja use Aerial Ace! Noivern use Dragon Claw and destroy that device! (Greninja jumps on the Indominus Rex's back with it's powerful kick while the hybrid dinosaur try to get Greninja off Noivern flies down activates Dragon Claw trying to destroy the device but then the Indominus Rex manage to hit Noivern with it's tail) Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Serena: Braixen use Flamethrower! (Braixen fires the flamethrower attack and fire is spreading on the floor trapping the Indominus Rex) Ursula (Dinosaur King): Now Terry, take down that monster! (Terry charges to the Indominus Rex and bites it) Greymon: Nova Blast! (Greymon spits out the attack) Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (Garurumon unleash the attack and burns the Indominus Rex's mouth) Matt Ishida: That's it Garurumon! (Indominus Rex then viciously attack and defeated Ash's Greninja, then Greymon and Garurumon) Rika Nonaka: This is gone way to far to stop that thing! Renamon! Renamon: On it! (She jumps in the air) Diamond Storm! (She unleash the attack and hits the ground making Indominus Rex fall to the ground) Takato Matsuki: Now, Growlmon! (Growlmon grabs Indominus Rex holding her down) Emerl: Sonic, now! Sonic: On it! (Sonic jumps in the air and then he kicks the mind control device and then shattered into pieces as the Indominus Rex's red eyes fade away to a normal color eye freeing it from being controlled) Sonic: That evil device is gone! Dr. Eggman: That was a mistake! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes